Nancy goes to Hogwarts
by raven678
Summary: What would happen if Nancy Drew went to Hogwarts with Harry? This story is going to be about all the seven years that she attends Hogwarts and all the mysteries that get solved in that time period. Hope you like it!


Author's note: Hey guys, I'm back after a really long writers block. I hope you like this story!

* * *

Daddy, Daddy, can we please go to the zoo," begged ten year old Nancy Drew. "We haven't been to the zoo in a really long time, and you promised you'd take me!"

"Ok, let me fill out this slip and we can go," Carson Drew told his daughter. 20 minutes later, Mr. Drew and Nancy were parking at the zoo, and they had just found a good spot when a black car cut them off and took the spot first, forcing Mr. Drew to slam on his brakes. When they stopped, Nancy looked at the family who had cut them off. There were two fat kids, a fat man, a skinny lady,and one scrawny miserable looking boy who appeared to be about her age.

"Sorry about that Nancy, we are just going to need to find a different spot." Mr. Drew told her calmly, but she knew he was fuming.

Finally, when they'd parked and paid to get in, Nancy rushed to see the snakes. They were one of the only reasons she liked the zoo so much. The family that had almost hit them were the only people with the snakes, and Nancy walked towards the miserable looking boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned slowly, almost as if he was afraid of something. She quickly reminded herself not to pry.

"Hello," she said. "Do you like snakes? I think they are really cool."

"Uh... yeah. They're ok." Suddenly, he started talking in a different language that Nancy didn't recognize, and to her complete horror, the snake hissed back. It was as if they were talking to each other!

"Harry's talking to snakes," the slightly skinnier boy teased, rudely shoving Nancy out of the way.

"He is probably just trying to make a friend, or something. The other boy was saying as he leaned against the glass when the glass that held the snake disappeared into thin air, like it was never there!

"Nancy, we have to go, she heard her father say, and turned back to see the adults angrily yelling at the skinny boy.

A few days later she received a letter saying that she was to attend a magic school called Hogwarts. A lady came by, introducing herself as Professor McGonagall, to help Nancy get her school supplies.

As they were on the train heading to London, Nancy asked, "Will I be able to use my magic to save people's lives?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head fiercely, Only if there is no other way to help them. We are not allowed to show muggles any form of magic. Here, why don t we get you a wand?"

When they got into the dark, wand shop, Nancy immediately noticed the boy at the zoo with a giant person with shaggy hair. "Hagrid this is Nancy, you know, THE Nancy Drew," Professor McGonagall said, which made Hagrid gasp. "and Nancy, this is Harry Potter."

"Hello, Harry , it is nice to see you away from those mean people."

"You know each other?" Hagrid asked

"Yeah, we met once a few days ago," Harry responded.

"Well isn't that nice that you each know someone when you start school. Right now, let's get you your wands." Ollivander, the owner of the store, said, Ladies first."

Nancy nervously stepped up, and Ollivander gave her an ebony and phoenix hair, 10 inches. She waved it around a little, and a gold spray shot out, blasting the other wands on the wall. The teachers were cheering, and Harry even gave her a small smile.

After the wand was packaged, they went out and bought cauldrons, robes, parchment, quills, scales and even a telescope. "Professor, what makes you so certain that I am a witch, I am just an ordinary kid." Nancy asked. "My dad told me that my mom wasn't a witch, either. What does that make me!?"

"First of all, you could be just as good of a witch as someone who has had wizardry in their blood for thousands of years. Secondly, I want you to think of all the times when you were in trouble and something interesting happened." She responded.

*Flashback*

Nine year old Nancy had just been spotted by the leader of a drug ring, and chased her down an alleyway, trying to catch and kill her. She ended up in a dead end where ladder appeared out of nowhere. She climbed up and the criminals didn't seem to see the ladder, so they left, and Nancy was safe. She finally had an explanation for that phenomena

*End Flashback*

"Oh, I see," She said with relief.

The Professor dropped her off the train, and Nancy walked home with her arms full of bags for school.

She spent the rest of the summer studying for school, to understand some of it before she had to go to school. She was, able to remember most of what she studied so she felt ready for school by the end of summer.

Finally, it was September first, and her dad drove her to the train station. Unfortunately he had a business meeting to attend, so he had to drop her off and leave.

"-Packed with muggles as usual," a plump red-headed was saying, so Nancy went up and asked where she could find platform nine and three quarters. "Just walk towards the barrier." The lady said. "Run if you're nervous. Go now before Fred."

Nancy started running towards the barrier. She closed her eyes and ran faster. Right as she was about to crash, she ran through it. She put all of her stuff in the train, and found an empty room, changed quickly into her school uniform, and started reading Sherlock Holmes when Harry came in and asked to sit.

"Can I sit too, everywhere else is full." said a redheaded kid. So the three of them sat down.

"Hello, my name is Nancy Drew," Nancy said.

"The Nancy Drew. The girl who has put away dozens of criminals?" The kid asked. "You're on our newspapers all the time. People here love the stuff you do. I am Ron by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, which made Ron gape. When the awkwardness finally went away, Harry and Ron talked about school while Nancy read Sherlock Holmes.

Two kids, who looked exactly the same, told Ron that they were going to see Lee Jordan's tarantula. They said their names were Fred and George and they were twins before they left. The candy trolley came in, and Harry bought a lot of it, which he shared with Ron and Nancy.

"What are you guys most looking forward to this school year?"  
Nancy asked

"Quidditch," Ron said.

"The magic and not being around my family," said Harry. "How about you."

"I'm hoping that there will be a mystery or two that someone needs solved." Nancy stated , which caused the two boys to agree she was always out looking for a mystery, then they started to talk about the school, and Nancy went back to her book.

Sometime later, a boy came in looking for his toad.

"Sorry kid, but there hasn't been a single toad in this compartment." Nancy said, and he left.

"I have tried some spells on scabbers, my rat, and none of them have worked." Ron said

"Maybe your form isn't correct," said Harry, so Ron pulled out his want to show him, when the boy who lost his toad and a girl came in.

Are you going to perform magic, the girl asked, so they stayed to watch it, but the spell didn't work, and the two kids left.

Even later, three mean looking boys came in. One kid jutted his thumb back, and said, "He's Crabbe, he's Goyle, and I am Malfoy. You must be Harry Potter. Oh, look we have a Weasley. You can tell because of the red hair, and the hand me down clothes. Unlike them, my father does good work to take care of his family.

Nancy stood up and said said "You know, you should learn-,"

"Sit down sweetie, and let the men take care of this." Malfoy interrupted.

Harry could tell that comment irked her, but before she could say anything, Ron's rat Scabbers jumped up and bit Malfoy on the finger. Shaking his hand to get the rat off, Scabbers went flying into the air, and the three bullies left. Luckily, Scabbers was uninjured.

Finally, the train stopped and the first years followed Hagrid into the boats. As they rounded a bend and saw Hogwarts for the very first time. Everyone said "Oohhhh. It was magnificent, giant, and had a lot of towers.

They were put in a smaller room, when 20 ghosts came arguing about a poltergeist named Peeves, giving the first years time to worry about how the sorting worked.

Professor McGonagall lead them to the Grand Hall, and a hat started singing a sorting song about the four houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Griffindor. Then they started calling everyone in alphabetical order. Finally they said, "Drew, Nancy, and Nancy walked over to put the hat on her head.

"Please put me in Gryffindor," She thought. "I really want to go there."

"OK, you do have the bravest heart I've ever seen. GRYFFINDOR." It said. She sat down and watched everyone else. Ron and Harry were both put in Gryffindor.

After Dumbledor said, "Nitwit, blubber, oddman, tweak," the tables filled with food.

As Nancy was helping herself to some steak, a kid named Neville asked her," Are you Nancy Drew, girl detective?"

"Yeah, I have solved a couple of mysteries," She said, modestly.

"That's awesome," he said.

"How do you know me? I have never once even visited the wizarding world, yet I am more famous here than in the muggle world. Why is that?" She asked.

"You re kind of our role model. You always do things out of love, and people believe that you and Harry are the only ones who can stop You-know-who."

"Who is 'You-Know-Who?" she asked him and a lot of people looked at her strangely.

"He is the dark lord who took over the land and killed many of the greatest wizarding families to live, and he even killed Harry's parents, but was unable to kill Harry, which is something no one has been able to figure out." Ron informed her.

"Thanks Ron. Is that why everyone was staring at me weird when I asked... because you all knew who he was, and I didn't?" He noded,  
his mouth stuffed with too much food to be able to talk. Then the food changed into desert.

When dinner ended, Dumbledore warned everyone not to go into the forbidden forest or the third floor corridor. When Percy wondered out loud why he didn't tell the prefects, Nancy wrote 'No student knows why we can't go into the third floor corridor' in her detective notebook that she always kept with her.

The first years learned their password (Count Draconis) to get into their common room. Nancy followed the girls to bed and fell asleep right away.

* * *

So, how did you like it? I will try and get an update as soon as I can!


End file.
